A Voice on the Wind
by MashPotatoeSquishBanana
Summary: Every Saturday night, Jason wakes up screaming. Is it the terrifying nightmares? The coming giant war? Or is the praetor of Camp Jupiter, the replacement for Percy Jackson, actually SCARED?


**Title: A Voice On The Wind**

**Main Character: Jason Grace**

**Status: One- Shot**

**Hello. Welcome to my newest FF. I wrote this before MOA came out, so this is pre- MOA. Jason's POV.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I totally own PJO. You wish.**

Jason woke up screaming, as was custom on Saturday nights. It wasn't always the same dream. No, there were vast differences in the topics of his nightmares.

But no matter what the subject, they were still nightmares, and they still woke him up screaming. Perhaps it also had to do with the fact that he was alone in his majestic cabin that was flashy and showy but not at all homey, with a giant glaring statue of his almighty, powerful father that kept silent, solemn watch over his cabin. But Jason knew the real reason.

Saturday was the day Hera had stolen him from Thalia, that fateful day at Wolf House, which had seemed like an innocent family excursion at the time.

Jason lay back down in his cot, which had been transported from the Hypnos cabin just for him. In the dark, Statue Zeus' eyes seemed to be glowing. But Jason knew he was just being paranoid.

He was lonely, yearning for company. He was anxious about the coming quest. Leo was just adding the finishing touches to the _Argo II_. The plans, and the backup plans, were being reviewed and pored over. Annabeth was going insane with concern for her missing boyfriend. Piper was anxious about meeting Reyna. Chiron- okay, now Jason was just skirting around it. His real problem was that he was scared. Like, nearly wetting his pants scared.

Everybody expected him to be the leader because he was a son of Jup- Zeus. And everybody also expected that he and this mysterious son of Poseidon would supposedly clash. Some people thought Percy was the rightful leader- he was older, more experienced. Some thought there should be no leader at all (i.e Chiron). Some (namely Annabeth, the scary blond with the threatening dagger and intimidating eyes) were adamant about just getting to Camp Jupiter first… then dealing with trivial things like 'leaders' later.

Jason didn't want the responsibility of leading a giant quest like this, with six other demigods relying on him for guidance and reassurance that things would be all right. What kind of leader could he be if he was plagued with childish nightmares every Saturday night?

But, on the other hand, Jason didn't trust anybody else with this responsibility. If he rested Piper's life in a complete stranger's hands (namely, Percy Jackson, the other possible leader) and this guy turned out to be a complete disappointment, what could Jason do? I f that _did _happen to be the case, he knew he wouldn't put up with it for long… Piper was too important to him. Her life wasn't a toy to be played with, tossed around like a beach ball.

Jason decided he would judge this Percy guy when he met him. For now...

Jason sat up and scooted back so that his back was resting against the wall. A cool breeze slightly ruffled his hair, fluttering in from the open window. Jason relished in the feeling of being free. In a couple of days, he would be locked on a ship with a seriously ADHD maniac, a pretty, confusing girl who might or might not have stolen his heart, an intimidating, pessimistic Wise Girl who was on the verge of breaking down if her boyfriend decided to decline her, and three other demigods, two of which he had no idea who they were or any of their personality traits, godly parents, or special powers that they might hold. And the last guy was apparently the most powerful demigod to ever reside at Camp Half- Blood, second best swordsman in a century, and, oh yeah, he forgot, he defeated the ultimate titan Kronos in a one on one fight to the death.

Jason was just absolutely _psyched_ about this quest which would most likely get him and his friends killed, Leo's work of art, the _Argo II, _destroyed and the whole world as they know it decimated by a Dirt Woman who operates through mortals that she's brought back from the dead.

Yeah, according to Thalia, Zeus wasn't very optimistic either.

Jason brought his knees up to his chest, and rested his head on them, hands buried in his hair. The day after tomorrow, at the latest, they would embark on this dangerous, life risking journey. Jason's heart pounded. The breeze blew more persistently against him. His shirt, which he had ripped off in the heat of his nightmare, was blown across the room.

Jason managed a smile in the direction of the statue in the centre of his cabin.

"Thanks, pops. I know I probably seem stupid talking to a statue based off of the knowledge of a breeze in my room, but I have a feeling that you're encouraging me to do this." Jason took a deep breath. "A little encouragement can go a long way. I will unite the two camps. I will find Annabeth her boyfriend. I will lead the Seven to Gaia, and we will stop her before she destroys us. I promise." Jason felt better once he's got that off his chest.

He fell asleep to the nice lullaby of the wind whistling through his room.

**I'd appreciate it if you took the time to check out my other stories, and perhaps leave your opinion.**

**You know, this is, like, my fifth story in three days. I don't really have as many reviews as I would like on my other stories, though the traffic stats tell me that I have more than 100 visitors for each story.**

**Please help me gain confidence in my writing by sharing your opinions, good or bad, on my stories. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but I don't support flames.**

**Banana out :P**


End file.
